War of Immortals (SYOC)
by Far-Set77
Summary: Now that Demigra has finally been defeated, our hero is about to go on another quest except this time, these beings are Titans, beings that raised the gods themselves. But thanks to the wormhole created by Demigra in his final moments, the Titans have multiplied times five but so has the Time Nest with a few exceptions...


**Screw it, I'm gonna write another SYOC. So this is something I've been DYING to write for awhile. And I don't care about that Poll! I wanna do DBX! So here's the form, you submit through PM if you have an account and you can submit through reviews if you don't. Well here goes.**

 **Name:(can be full and I don't care what it is, but if your OC is a Majin, than Majin comes before their unique name.)**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:(unless namekian, they don't have genders, they just puke out eggs. And yes, you can have a gender from frieza's race.)**

 **age:(needed a WHOLE LOT!)**

 **-Appearance-**

 **skin color:**

 **hair style/color:(only for humans and saiyans)**

 **Eyes:**

 **Height/Build:(greatly changes situation since taller and more bulk people are stronger but move slower than the smaller people and vice versa)**

 **Give me their forms if they're from frieza's race.**

 **Clothes:(your character will be wearing these all throughout the story so choose wisely)**

 **Super Moves:(I am limiting the amount of moves you know to 10 unless you have a Captain OC, than the limit is 20.)**

 **Ultimate moves:(1 ultimate move per being unless captain, than you can have 10. Also, transformations no longer counts as ultimates but Kaioken is still a super move. Plus it would be great if you had your own ultimate because that would make your character THAT much more interesting.)**

 **Personality:(Dere system is legal, however please be more specific than just saying one word.)**

 **Likes:**

 **Loves:(people and things)**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hates:(people and things)**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Alright, to clear up the fighting style, yes your character is allowed a weapon like a blaster or katana but keep in mind they will mostly be fighting with fist and ki. So on to the styles, do they like to blast their enemies from afar with ki blasts or do they like it up close and personal like my guy or do they like to keep it balanced? Also for Captain OC's, I'm doing this because I will be accepting 4 OP OC's that are either Human, Namekian, Frieaza's Race or Majin. They can know a LOT moves and they can easily wipe away planets. Simply put, Captains can match up to gods and I will use a God Mode for all species. But I will also need some OC's who are new and some who are still there except they are not Captain. Also we are NOT using power levels, I'm not having Vegeta say, "IT'S OVER 9000!" While crushing his scouter. Authors must PM their OC's and guest readers submit through review box. Good day to you all.**

 **Okay, than. Prologue time!**

* * *

"Look! It's him!" "What!? Really! Oh my god! It is him!" Was the only thing you could hear through the crowd as the figure in a red elite patroller suit with a white cape and the logo of capsule corp. on the side walked through them, heading to the new canidates. Heck, there were even some girls screaming for an autograph. But he kept ignoring all of them, focused on why he was called there in the first place. The tryouts were called in the Time Machine Station. And he was there to see them. When he got to point where they were under Mr. Satan's golden statue, a.k.a. The "Greatest" Man in the universe, he saw the four candidates and stood across from them, next to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. "Time Patrol candidates." Trunks explained and gestured with a little bow while holding out his hand, "Let's do a little spar." The elite patroller nodded at him and faced the recruits while smiling and took battle position as his monkey tail wrapped around his waist. The recruits than got into battle position, one of them was a bit too cocky and charged first met with a foot to his jaw, sending him flying shortly followed by the others. "Yes! Haha!" The elite fist pumped in the air and stood proudly until, "This is overdoing it!" Trunks practically shouted in his ear scaring off TokiToki and the Supreme Kai of Time. "Meh, I guess you're right." He put his hand on the back of his head and looked at Trunks, "Well for the time being, we're gonna have to work together Red." Trunks sighed as he looked back up at Red. That's when they all started laughing and those recruits came up to them while holding their respective spots that were hit. "How is that possible!? I didn't even see him move!" The saiyan that had the "punk" look going on exclaimed while holding his jaw. "Well statistics say that we never stood a chance in the first since this is THE Red Iron we're talking about." His sister said as she clinger her head. "Wait, what? As in THE Captain Red?! That's crazy! Why were we put up against him than!?" The other girl of the group exclaimed while she held her side that was recently round-house kicked. "Tch, I only lost because you all were in the way!" The green namekian grunted as he held his now dislocated shoulder. "Excuse me, freak!?" The saiyan growled in response but before he could do anything, there was a blinding light that even the Supreme Kai of Time had to cover her eyes.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison. "What was that?" "Do you think it had something to do with that fight?" Were what everyone was muttering in the crowd but Red floated up and his eyes widened as soon as he saw what he saw. "Umm, Supreme Kai of Time?" "Yes?" She called up. "We have a problem." Red called down as he saw four other giant floating islands around TokiToki with hourglasses in the middle. "... This can't be good"

* * *

 **There! The prologue is out but I do have a problem... No one has submitted captain OC's ;-;... Oh well, I'll just wait for a little longer and hope someone decides to go for it. Cya on the greens!**


End file.
